I'm Sorry
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: A simple twist of an ankle can easily change a person's feelings. MegamindxRoxanne rain scene.


I know this category is filled to the brim with takes on the rain scene, but I thought this up last night laying in bed, and once I got the blank document up on my lap top, I couldn't help but type it up.

I hope you all like it, all the same.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind.

* * *

I'm Sorry

"No."

It was this word, this single word, which shut Roxanne's anger back in it's little box in her body until she felt the need to use it again. The look on his face before – when she had asked him what he could possibly gain out of pursuing a relationship with her – had tamed her anger a little, but it was this one word – a reply to her asking him if he ever thought she would be with him – which chased the raging emotion away, leaving nothing but a blank space in her heart. It was because of how he had said it; like it was a truth he had been trying to ignore all along.

He looked into her eyes, that same look which seemed to say – _explain_ – so much, but also made her feel guilty. Roxanne briefly wondered how on earth a super villain could nail such a look, but pushed this thought aside and came back to her senses. She couldn't stand looking at him any longer. Not out of hate; she wanted to get away from him and the look on his face before she did something stupid. Like actually apologizing for what she said...

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't look where she was going, and her heel ended up slipping into a gutter. Roxanne stumbled and almost fell, twisting her ankle in the process, and would have fallen if not for the invisible car. She slammed into it, but more damage was done to her foot.

She didn't cry out. Roxanne had learnt not to cry out at such things a long time ago. She guessed that being kidnapped by Megamind too many times to count got one used to surprises and shocks. Instead, she took in deep, steady breaths, the pain in her ankle becoming apparent. It was like a burning pain; unbearable, but not painful enough to signify that she had broken something. She applied pressure on the invisible car to help her stand.

When two cold hands placed themselves on her arms she caught her breath. Why was he helping her? He had hurt her emotionally, and now he was helping her? She pushed his hands away, silently telling him that she didn't need any help. She could help herself. Of course, that wasn't the case whenever he had kidnapped her. She would always have to be rescued by Metro Man; something she hated to think about, but couldn't deny. If there was one thing Megamind succeeded at, it was making it impossible for her to escape whenever he took her hostage.

Roxanne tried to put pressure on her injured foot, but pain shot up and down her leg as she did, and she almost toppled over. Those two cold hands came to save her again, and this time, Roxanne didn't protest. She didn't reject them, but neither did she welcome them. More like just accepted them. Like she had accepted the fact that she needed help whenever she was kidnapped. It hadn't been all bad, she remembered. Shooting sarcastic comments back and forwards in a witty banter was really the only thing in her life that kept her amused. Paying bills were not pleasant, and her job wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

But those days were gone, and everything had changed. Metro Man was dead, and Megamind was in charge...and then there was "Bernard". But he was gone, too, she reminded herself. She questioned if there had even been a "Bernard" in the first place. It was just _him_ everywhere she went. Even in her personal life.

She wondered why he was even helping her. His cold, gloved hands were still holding onto her in case she might fall again. Everything _had_ changed when Metro Man died. Even Megamind himself. He had become more...unpredictable. And more..._Bernard_. He was still evil; he had tricked her, after all. But the way he had looked at her before – showing that it was not just another one of his evil games – just proved that he had changed in some way.

"I'll give you a lift home."

Roxanne barely heard him, but she heard him all the same. A part of her wanted to yank away from him and walk home herself. He had hurt her, and she never wanted to see him again. But another part of her – the more rational part of her – silently agreed, even if she didn't say anything. It was raining, she was cold, and her ankle was hurting like no tomorrow. Her health came before her relationship problems.

Megamind took her silence as a good sign, so helped lead her around the invisible car towards the passenger side. Once she was in, he hurried round and got in the driver's seat. He tried his best to ignore her shivers and chattering teeth. After all, it was _his_ fault why she was wet, cold, and now hurt. He turned the key, but nothing happened. The car made a noise, but it didn't start, much to his puzzlement. Roxanne averted her gaze to the window as Megamind checked the many screens in front of him, and one at the top caught his attention; the car was out of gas.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" he sighed in annoyance, allowing his large blue head to bang against the wheel.

He should have checked the gas before he went out. But he had been so caught up in his argument with Minion the thought never crossed his mind. He mentally gave himself a kick, and then a slap in the face. This was the last thing he needed. The sound of the car door opening pulled him from his thoughts, and looking over at the passenger side, he saw that Roxanne had climbed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Arms wrapped round her tightly, she slowly limped along the street. There was no other way; Megamind wouldn't be taking her home any time soon. She paused for a moment and took off her high heels, realizing that it would be easier to walk without them on, despite her feet getting cold. If she caught the flu it would be a blessing. She needed time off work in order to get over this heartache.

She wondered why she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. He waited for the right moment; when she stumbled from the pain in her ankle, and almost fell to the ground again. His hands were instantly on her arms, steadying her, and holding her softly to show her that he meant no harm. Roxanne understood this, for she made no attempt to get away from him. She also put up no protest when he placed his arm in the crook of her legs, gathering her up and carrying her home bridal style.

Roxanne did not protest, but it was certainly a shock for her. This was something Bernard would have done...

Realization hit her, and she mentally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. Megamind _was_ Bernard. On the outside, he still looked like the villain who used to kidnap her constantly, but on the inside, he was everything Bernard had been; sweet, caring, smart, funny. He had just been acting himself all along. Which meant that...maybe there was a lot more to Megamind than she first thought. She had seen a picture of him as a baby, when she had been going through his prison files; he had obviously not started out evil, and had become it along the way. But how?

_At school, none of the other kids really liked me_. Roxanne remembered those words from their picnic and saw the truth behind them. He was blue with a big head; of course the other kids wouldn't have like him. It was obvious, and it was that obvious point that made Roxanne realize why he had disguised himself. She would have never taken him as he was before, because of her prejudices against him (which was mostly his fault; he was the one who kidnapped her, after all). In disguise, she had gotten to know who he really was on the inside, and then he would have revealed himself to her later on. And he would have done, for he _had_ ventured that question about judging a book by it's cover. But then, seeing who he really was, she had turned against him for who she knew him as before.

She was such a hypocrite.

Roxanne hadn't fallen in love with who Bernard was on the outside. She had fallen in love with his personality; his sense of humour, how he had cared for her, how he had helped her, how they had been completely honest with each other (apart from the whole disguise business) and how clever he had been. So really, she had fallen in love with who Bernard was on the inside.

And that was Megamind.

He had done bad things. Terrorized the city, made people live in fear, killed Metro Man (she debated whether this was an accident or purposely done; he had _intended_ to kill Metro Man, but he also hadn't known his weakness was copper) and deceived her whilst toying with her feelings and emotions. But at the same time, he had cleaned up the city (even if not properly), returned all the paintings, and reopened the banks. And he wasn't exactly toying with her emotions. She may have been loving him, unaware of who she was loving, but she realized that he had been loving her right back.

By this time, the rain had started to ease off – like her sadness and bitterness towards him. But Roxanne was still cold and wet, and when she shivered, she felt Megamind pull her closer to him. After turning a corner her building came into view. They entered through the main door, and Roxanne was relieved that Carlos had fallen asleep on the job, sprawled out on his chair with dribble seeping from his mouth. Normally she would have chuckled at the young Italian doorman, but her mind was on other things, and she wasn't in the mood. It was only when they had stepped into the elevator did Megamind finally set her back on her feet.

They stood in silence as the elevator began to climb upwards. It reminded Roxanne of what had happened back at the museum; had that been Megamind then? It must have been, she realized. That was when she noticed that Bernard seemed...different. He had also been desperate to get out of there quickly, since it was about to blow up. She briefly wondered why he had bothered getting her out, too, until she remembered that even though he was a villain, he was a villain with morals. He had never harmed her, not even during his constant kidnappings (she had never told anyone, but Megamind had once panicked when the rope had almost snapped during one of his schemes where she was dangling above a pool full of alligators).

This also made her wonder why he had been crying about Metro Man's defeat, but that thought was quickly dismissed when she remembered Megamind's plan; he had missed getting his butt kicked. At least he regretted killing Metro Man, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

The elevator arrived at her floor, and instead of picking her up again, Megamind supported Roxanne as she hobbled along the corridor towards her apartment. She silently hoped that no one would be up; this situation would be _so hard_ to explain under pressure. But they made it to her door without any disruptions, and taking out her key, Roxanne unlocked it and hobbled inside. Megamind helped her over to the couch and she slumped down.

"Now," he began, in a voice that was so unlike himself, "I know you hate me, but...may I?"

He was motioning towards the foot which was in pain. Roxanne wasn't too keen on having the city's Evil Overlord inspecting her injury, but she didn't protest. When she didn't say anything, Megamind gently lifted her leg onto his lap, took off his leather gloves and touched her ankle. Roxanne winced, pain shooting through her, but the touch felt strangely...soothing. She guessed it was his cold hands. Megamind felt her ankle, running his hand across it and feeling for any breaks. During all his years of battling Metro Man, he had somehow learnt how to tell whether something was broken or not, or how a part of the body was hurt. It was how he had healed himself many times before, so that he was ready fast and quickly for his next genius plan.

To his utter relief, nothing was broken. Just hurt. He would never have lived with himself if she had broken something. Plus it would have been a lot harder to heal. But something like this? He could do it in a heartbeat. Carefully lifting her foot off his lap, he grabbed a pillow and lowered the foot down onto it. Roxanne, who had been watching him carefully, allowed her gaze to follow him as he got to his feet.

"Where is the ice cupboard?" he asked.

Roxanne was confused.

"Ice cupboard?" she echoed, before realizing what he meant. "Oh, you mean the freezer. In the kitchen."

Megamind left without a word. Roxanne didn't strain her neck round to watch him, and instead, focussed her gaze on her foot. She wondered what he was doing when he was examining it, and what he was planning to do with it. Get some ice, probably. It wasn't like he could do anything else. All she had to do was call in sick, allowing her a day to rest it.

A shrill cry distracted her from her train of thought. She didn't have to turn her head in order to know that Megamind had discovered the gas cooker.

"The freezer is the big white thing," she called to him without turning. "The door on the left."

"This ki-ch-on is a death trap," she heard him mutter, and despite her mixed feelings towards him, she couldn't help but allow herself to giggle.

He walked back over with an ice pack in his hand, but instead of placing it on her ankle like Roxanne was expecting him to do, he set it down on the coffee table and sat himself back on the couch. Roxanne grew nervous when he took out his gun.

"What are you going to do with that?" she demanded, for once, fearful of what he might do (he _had_ been rather unpredictable as of late).

"I've done it before," was all he said, as he changed the setting on it.

He aimed the gun at her ankle and pulled the trigger. Roxanne snapped her eyes shut, waiting for some sort of pain, which didn't come. The gun...seemed to be targeting the pain in her ankle and destroying it, for she found it hurting less and less. She opened her eyes to watch, just as Megamind finished and put his gun away. And the pain was gone. Except for burning.

"It feels hot," she said aloud.

"Side effect," Megamind explained, picking up the ice pack and placing it on her foot. "It shouldn't take long to cool."

So they sat there in silence for five minutes, Megamind holding the ice pack to Roxanne's ankle in concentration, and Roxanne feeling too awkward to say anything to him. He had done all this for her when he didn't have to – especially after what she'd said.

"You...didn't have to do this, you know," she said finally. "You didn't have to do any of it."

She was referring not just to this, but to all he had done before, and he knew it. Megamind looked up at her, and there it was again. That look he had given her before. That genuine look which told Roxanne he meant everything.

"I know."

He truly _did_ like her, she realized. Roxanne wondered when he had stopped loathing her and had begun to like her in this way. He looked back down at her ankle again, and then self-consciously, began to gently massage the area above the ice pack. Roxanne allowed her eyes to slide shut, but she turned her head away so that he wouldn't see. She didn't want to give him a reason to stop.

The burning had stopped, and Megamind withdrew the ice pack without a word and stood up, making his way back over to the kitchen. Roxanne laid her hand on top of her ankle; it was still cold from the ice, but healed. Like she had never even hurt it. A lot had happened, and despite still wearing a soaking wet dress, Roxanne laid herself down on the couch and closed her eyes. It wouldn't harm just to rest them for five minutes. She was tired, after all.

Once the ice pack was put back in the freezer, Megamind walked back over to the couch and found Roxanne spread across it, her eyes closed. Seeing that she was still wearing her wet dress, Megamind found a blanket and laid it over her, before sitting himself down next to her. He hesitantly reached out his still ungloved hand and tenderly began to stroke her bare arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I wish I can be Bernard for you. But I'm the Bad Guy. I don't get the girl."

He planted a light kiss on her cheek. And with that he stood up, made his way over to the door and left. Once she heard the door close behind him, Roxanne opened her eyes and sat up, looking back over her shoulder at the closed door.

"I'm sorry."

In the end, she stayed in her soaking wet dress for the rest of the night. Not only did she want to punish herself for what she'd said, but it also still smelt of him.

And it was blue.

* * *

Well, that was...longer than I thought it would be. Please leave reviews and tell me how I did.


End file.
